It is known that the motor vehicles are generally equipped with a device for fuel charging, located on the outer skin of the rear side portion of the bodywork, and formed by a metal part, or a rubber part, which defines a housing for the fuel filler and for the relating sealing cap, and is welded, or otherways fastened, to the metal sheet of the bodywork in correspondence of an opening provided on the same bodywork. Due to aesthetical and aerodynamic reasons, the filler sealing caps are covered, or masked, with a door, which, in most cases, is directly hinged to an edge provided on the metal sheet of the same bodywork.
It is clear that during the steps of assemblage of the filler, and of the relevant covering door, a number of interventions are necessary, which must be carried out directly on the same bodywork. It is known as well that such type of interventions, by the assembler, are rather critical, due to reasons of available room.
The purpose of the present invention is to propose a device for supporting the fuel charging filler. The assemblage of the filler on the bodywork of a motor vehicle is extremely simplified.